


Christmas in Vegas

by kaitlia777



Category: Chiminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777





	Christmas in Vegas

Emily Prentiss looked around the room and wondered at the circumstances that had led to her being in this place, at this time. It was Christmas, a time for family and friends and she was someplace she'd never been, hadn't even planned on being until a few days earlier.

She had thought she was going to see her mother over the holidays, but, just as she was about to leave work to start her vacation, she discovered dear old mom had instead decided to fly to Europe with friends for a ski holiday. Her co-workers all had plans as well. Hotch was spending time with Jack and Haley, newly returned after the capture of Foyet. Rossi was planning a week away with a lady friend, while JJ was excited to spend Christmas with Will and Henry. Garcia and Morgan had already gone to Chicago to see his mother and sisters and Reid was heading to Vegas to see his mom.

Sitting at her desk, staring at the phone, clearly disgruntled, she began contemplating what she was going to do with herself. It wasn't like it'd be the first holiday she'd spent alone…

"Emily?" Reid was standing by his desk, coat on, bag slung across his chest, ready to leave. "I think everyone else is gone. Are you heading out soon?"

"Yeah," she said, pushing her chair back and rising. "You looking forward to heading to Vegas tomorrow?"

He gave a little shrug and nod. "There's actually a lot of nice holiday things to see. Most of the big hotels have massive trees that are really impressive. If mom's having a good day, we take a walk and look at them. It's been a tradition since I was a little kid."

"Sounds nice," she said, which it did. Much of what the team knew about Reid's childhood made her heart hurt for him, so the revelation of a happy memory was welcome.

As they walked toward the door, Reid glanced at her. "You should come."

She gave a small, resigned smile and asked, "You heard Mom's little revelation?"

He nodded and gave a small, awkward rock forward on his toes. "Sorry."

Big hazel eyes were still staring, waiting for her answer to his issued invitation. She opened her mouth to decline, but instead heard herself say, "Okay. How's the weather in Vegas this time of year?"

That was how she found herself standing in front of the Bellagio hotel with Spencer Reid and his mother, surrounded by a teeming crowd, all watching the fountains display that was currently synched up to Johnny Mathis. Earlier they had walked the Atrium, which was decorated like a holiday wonderland. Diana seemed to be having a good day and, after a bit of embarassment over his mother's initial assumption about Emily's presence, Reid seemed a lot more relaxed than usual. Everyone seemed content, she realized, including herself.

And wasn't that just in keeping with the spirit of the holidays.


End file.
